Kick Start the Future
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: Kagome looked up from behind Inuyasha who she crawled to, "why are you here!" She nearly sobbed. "It's simple Kagome," his smirk widened, "I'm here to kill you."
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**:

**Hello everybody! This is my very first Inuyasha story (oh god why) so I hope this is well written and pleasing to you. This story ****will not ****be angst (well I don't **_**think **_**so…) or lemony (trust me you wouldn't want it from me, I can't write it but will read it occasionally.) If anything, this story is gonna have some humor to it (ya know jokes and all that funny stuff) because I am just SO funny and SO comical… Yea I know, I suck. (but not conceited!)**

**This story is a HUGE if-y to me. Meaning if I feel it isn't catching a lot of readers attention or is becoming a bore of a story (yes that can happen) then I will abandon this story and never look back. NEVER! (alrighty then…). So please be kind, gentle, loving, caring and all other fuzzy words to my story, it may not have emotions but I sure as hell do!**

**On another note, this is rated T and will be for the whole story. ****But**** Inuyasha's amazing (jk yea right) vocabulary may be provocative or unliked ( ****ß it's not a word! don't believe her!) But that's just the style of my writing, I mean I have a sailor mouth… but I'm not a sailor. I don't even live near the ocean… will kinda… I think. ANYWAYS! Miroku will also be a leech (as per usual) and the older Inuyasha (E GASP SHE JUST GAVE AWAY THE STORY!) will say some disturbing stuff. **

**Information****:**

**With Naraku almost defeated and the Shikon Jewel almost complete, the quest is almost coming to an end. Kagome must choose between both worlds while Inuyasha must choose between both women. If it wasn't that hard for the two, a strange man that looks identical to Inuyasha has come to dispose of Kagome, for good. Now Inuyasha and Kagome are on a journey to stop a deadly hanyou that not only would make Naraku look like a inexperienced lame-o, but would make Sesshomaru look like a happy-go-lucky guy. Now why is it that this Inuyasha can't use his sword…**

**I don't think anyone's ever made of a story like this? I mean it's not everyday a future Inuyasha goes back in time just to kill Kagome. And if this does happen, then wtf I wanna read this story! The ****Disclaimer ****is right ****here**** so put the guns down guys come on, ya think I would be able to come up with the idea of making Inuyasha? Can barely make my own breakfast… **

**Now I'm really shutting up so enjoy!**

* * *

"Honestly Inuyasha, I don't understand why you **still **try to keep me from going back to my own time. This is the same old dance every time!" A young miko by the name of Kagome growled out and placed her hands on her hip.

The lump on the ground matched her growl with a much louder one and looked up at her, "damn wench, enough with the sitting!"

"I will only stop when you quit threatening me!"

"I ain't threatening you!"

"Ain't isn't a word Inuyasha."

"Keh! Whatever wench, I don't need no word lesson."

Kagome rolled her eyes and spun on her heel, resuming her trek to the bone eaters well. She was not five steps away when a certain hanyou jumped in front of her.

"Oi Kagome for the last damn time, you're not going!" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest in a very 'Inuyasha' stance.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha with a blank expression, "Inuyasha… SIT!"

With a loud bang, the half-demon once again was met with the taste of dirt. Inuyasha was getting tired of this shit, with the woman going back to her damn 'skool' and 'tests'. Did she not understand she was suppose to stay _here _with _him_! It was bad enough she was always flirting with that mangy wolf (although she says Kouga and her are just good friends), now he had to look out for that lame-ass Hobo at her skool. And to top it off, Naraku was still prancing around with the jewel shards…

Kagome came into the clearing of the old, abandoned well. _Finally I can go home! _

She made her way to the brim of the portal and glanced in, staring down into the abyss that would take her 500 years into the future. The young girl was still surprised the well had allowed her to pass freely with no complications. Lately with the shard almost complete, Kagome was getting an ill feeling one day she would not be able to return to the Feudal Era.

She also knew she wasn't the only one fearing the thought. Inuyasha often traveled with her through the well and on numerous occasions would down-right deny letting her go alone. A couple of 'sits' would make him learn his place but Kagome could still see the hesitation in the hanyous eyes.

Turning around she gave the demon a smile and waved, "I'll be back in three days Inuyasha! Please try to stay out of trouble, will ya?"

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, "keh! Like I need to listen to you, wench." Kagome only shrugged and jumped into the well.

Only when Inuyasha was sure she was back in her time did he let out a small whine before jumping into a tree, already waiting for when she would return.

"Well I still had a day left, you didn't need to drag me back already!" Kagome lifted herself out of the well and frowned, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Inuyasha was already picking up her yellow bag and tapping his feet impatiently, "well we have shards to find thanks to _someone_!"

"That wont work on me anymore Inuyasha, sure I feel guilty but I shouldn't have to run to the rescue every time you hear a rumor of a jewel shard." Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it, instead narrowing his eyes.

"Wench, you can't run to the rescue even if you tried." He turned around and grumbled, "weakling human…"

"Hey I heard that!" Kagome started after him, fully intent on going all preschool on him and pulling his hair.

"Would you just hurry up already, stop dragging your feet!" The two made their way down to Kaede's village, throwing insults at one another the whole way.

They were halfway out of the forest when Inuyasha stopped walking, his body becoming stiff. Kagome skidded to a halt and looked over at her friend.

"Inuyasha, you okay there?"

Ignoring her question, he turned his body into a full circle slowly while surveying anything out of the ordinary. _Something's not right here… _

Kagome huffed and placed her hand on her hip, "come on Inuyasha there's nothing here, I would've felt a shard or something." She started walking off once more, "now lets get going."

Inuyasha stayed where he was and stared at Kagome's retreating form. It felt off, the smell, it was something so damn recognizable and yet he could not place who it belonged to.

_It smells like…like.. ME?! _

_Yet at the same time it doesn't…_

But why…

Inuyasha looked back up at Kagome with wide eyes, "Kagome, get back here now!" She turned around and frowned, clearly displeased with being told what to do, but made her way back.

Within seconds Inuyasha knew something was wrong. Too bad he was too late…

A blur too fast for either Kagome and Inuyasha to notice, jumped in front of the miko. Kagome gasped and stepped back while Inuyasha placed his hand on tetsusaiga, trying to catch a glance at the stranger even though his back was to him.

He could only see long white hair tumbling down the mans back and Inuyasha frowned. _It couldn't possibly be Sesshomaru, he would never be this pliable when moving._

Kagome on the other hand felt all air leave her lungs. The man was crouched with one knee on the ground, the other propped up with his hand on it. His other hand was placed on the ground, holding himself up and showing Kagome a view of his long nails. His head was bent low, making it hard to see his face but Kagome didn't need to see his appearance anymore. There was only one demon she knew with dog ears atop his head…

Kagome's eyes widen a fraction, "Inu… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and saw the worry look on her face, but that wasn't what stopped him from pulling his sword out. She wasn't looking nor speaking to him but to the stranger in between them.

The stranger looked up slowly, a smirk gracing his face and Kagome felt faint once more. He looked older, more mature, more deadly. His golden eyes still held the usual arrogance but something was new… something more demonic. His fangs were longer as was his hair, and his clothes was different, more royal in a way. But Kagome knew it was Inuyasha and for some reason she knew he wasn't all too pleased in seeing her despite his grin.

Standing up slowly, Kagome also noticed he was at least six feet tall and far more built than his younger self. He tilted his head and smiled at her, cracking his knuckles that itched for blood. _Her _blood.

"Nice to see you alive Kagome," his voice was velvety smooth, almost soothing if it wasn't for the fact that he was looking at her a way a predator would look at a prey.

"Wh-what?" She stepped back some more, inwardly cursing having to walk father away from Inuyasha, yet wanting to stay away from _this _Inuyasha. She didn't understand, why was this man - no this _Inuyasha_- looking at her with such malice? Maybe all those 'sits' really pushed him over…

"It's a shame I have to tear that pretty little head off," Kagome gasped as his smile widened, "I promise to make it quick."

And with that, he started running at her.

* * *

**This is just an intro so the chapter was suppose to be short. The others (if I continue) will be far longer.**

**I'm just gonna walk off and not even think twice if this story is good. So how about some reviews guy? If there are spelling mistake I apologize but I don't have a beta reader as of yet and blah blah saying stuff to make you review and okay I'm done. Enjoy your day.. Or not, I don't run your life…**

**On another quick note: **_pliable _**means flexible. I used this word because in **_**Inuyasha, **_**I feel he moves more swifter and bouncier while Sessy is more stiff (like a board… but I didn't say that) so you could probably imagine an older Inu being more graceful and knowing the right moves when in a battle (for future reference). **


	2. Not A Fan Of The Future

**What's a better way to start off the new year than with a new chapter! Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews I decided to continue the story! You guys asked a lot of questions on the reviews but sadly I cant answer them ): just keep reading and maybe you'll find your answers! I hope this chapter is to your liking and if it isn't and you absolutely hate it and want me to move to Mars then fine… Mars seems kinda cool anyways. I never really put a time point on this so I'll say it now: this is AFTER our two lovebirds kissed in Kaguya's castle. Hope that clears some stuff up.**

**One small (or big) note. Near the end of this chapter, the older Inuyasha kinda says something… bad. Like vulgar, so I apologize if you're like *gasp! Oh no she didn't* well yes.. I did. But look at the bright side guys! *crickets chirp* never mind guys!**

**Disclaimers here man so back off!**** I don't own Inuyasha, not even a strand of his hair. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. **

**Get it? Got it? Good. **

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to think or say… or even do for that matter. Here she was, just finishing her usual argument with Inuyasha, when all of a sudden _another _Inuyasha comes along? And to put icing on the cake, it seemed like this Inuyasha didn't really have a soft spot for her, a good example was probably because he was running full speed at her with every intention of death.

_Her _death.

Oh crap…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha slammed into her full-force causing the two to tumble down the steep hill towards the village. Inuyasha held tight though, taking the brunt of the impact every time they made contact with a stray rock or tree root.

When the two finally stopped at the bottom of the hill and rolled onto their backs, Inuyasha got onto his knees and looked over at Kagome.

"You alright Kagome?" He glanced over her body in concern, looking for any bumps or cuts.

Kagome placed a hand to her head and nodded, holding in a whine from the pulsing pain on the back of her neck.

Simultaneously, the two looked up and over to the figure still at the top of the hill. Inuyasha growled and stood up, placing a hand on tetsusaiga and glancing over to Kagome.

"Kagome, I want you to get out of here. Now!" He added when he saw her open her mouth, probably to retort.

She looked at Inuyasha with worry before nodding and standing up. Without glancing at the strange man, she took off to Kaede's house in hopes of getting Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha glanced back at the man and narrowed his eyes before unsheathing his sword. The blade transformed and Inuyasha looked back up only to find him gone!

On instinct Inuyasha rolled to his left, barely missing the claws that stuck deep into the ground. Inuyasha took this chance and swung his blade.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled while aiming at the other hanyou. The half demon disappeared under the bright light of Inuyasha's move and Inuyasha sheathed his sword, smirking.

_Too easy…_

His triumphant grin faded as he saw the figure still standing in the same position, his arms now crossed and a smile on his lips.

Inuyasha finally got a good look at the man… well himself really. He looked the same although his robes were somewhat similar to the style to Sesshomaru's. His older self had became taller and lost the boyish look, instead taking on a more mature look. His eyes and hair were the same though (although now his hair was as long as his brothers) and Inuyasha paused at the thought.

His eyes… were the same?

That meant he never turned full youkai?

The older Inuyasha smirked and flexed his claws, "is that the best you can do?" He then glanced towards Kaede's house and smiled.

"I don't have time for you, I have a miko to catch." With that, the man became a blur of white as he ran to the village.

_Kagome!_

Inuyasha growled and ran to the village, already fearing the worst. Why was his future self here?! What prompt the demon to go after Kagome?

And why the hell is he not a full demon?

* * *

Kagome barely finished explaining to Sango and Miroku what was happening when the wall to the house exploded, splinters of wood flinging in every which way.

Kagome looked up and gasped while Sango and Miroku immediately took up a fighting stance.

There stood Inuyasha… well the older Inuyasha. He smiled at the three of them before zeroing in on Kagome. Licking his lips he jumped for her.

Miroku acted first, blocking the blow with his staff before swinging at the hanyou again. Inuyasha easily ducked before bringing his fist up and hitting Miroku square in the jaw. Falling to the floor, the monk's head hit the ground hard before passing out.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled before she glanced in anger at the half demon. Inuyasha only smiled and cocked his head, clearly enjoying this.

She ran at the man full force, "Hiraikotsu!" and threw the boomerang. Inuyasha moved to the left an inch, dodging the attack with ease. Sango growled and took out her wakizashi before taking a swing at him. Inuyasha smiled and backed up, dodging every and any attack Sango gave. The two went at it for a moment before Sango back-flipped away from Inuyasha, breathing heavily. The hanyou on the other hand wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Sango looked over at Miroku before looking at Inuyasha.

"Sango," his voice gave her shivers as he smiled at her. "Would you really hurt me, your friend hmm?" He took a step forward and Sango stepped back.

"S-stay back!" She swung her sword but hesitated at the last moment. Inuyasha took that moment.

He grasped the sword and leaned in close, "you hesitated. Wrong move," with that he backhanded her, sending her flying to the wall and falling to a heap.

Glancing at the two figures, Inuyasha sighed. The fight was getting boring and wasn't getting anywhere, the two should be thankful he decided to spare their lives. He only was here for one purpose.

Speaking of purpose…

He looked over to find an empty spot where Kagome was. Sighing once more he walked out of the hut, taking his time. He had all the time in the world when it came to her.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome saw her friend running towards her as she came to a stop and bent down, breathing heavily.

"They… their hurt." She got out between breaths.

"Who!?" Inuyasha asked, already having a ill feeling.

"Sango and Miroku, the poor humans never stood a chance. Too bad to, I really _was _looking for a fight." The two turned and saw the older Inuyasha gliding towards them, grinning broadly.

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome behind him, taking out tetsusaiga and glaring at the man. Kagome peeked over his shoulder and eyed the man from the future wearily. Why did he want to attack her! Why?! What did she do make him develop so much hate?

She looked up at Inuyasha's face and bit her lip. Inuyasha looked uneasy almost… nervous. She grabbed the back of his robes tightly and backed up a step, pulling Inuyasha with her. She wanted to get out of here now!

"What did you do to them!?" Inuyasha spat and gripped his tetsusaiga tighter, his knuckles turning white. The older half demon laughed.

"I let them live little hanyou, as for her I can't say the same." He looked at Kagome who clung to his younger self tightly.

"Shut the hell up! Who are you and why are you here!?" The man just laughed again, although it sounded more of a growl if anything.

"Don't play dumb little hanyou, you know just who I am and as for the why I am here?" He smirked and closed his eyes, "I've come to kill the girl."

Kagome gasped while Inuyasha growled, "well that's not fucking happening you basterd! You're not getting anywhere near her!"

His older self smiled, "now now don't be spitting out those kinda words in front of a lady, didn't mother ever teach you respect."

Inuyasha grinded his teeth together but kept his mouth shut. The older Inuyasha smirked inwardly as he saw his eyes flash red. _Good, change little hanyou. _

Kagome also noticed the spark of color and squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder, she got on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear.

"Inuyasha _stop_! Can't you tell he's trying to get you angry and turn into a youkai, this is all just a plan to get you to lose control." Inuyasha nodded and placed a hand behind him onto Kagome's stomach, pushing her back lightly. The duo slowly took several paces back.

Unfortunately for Kagome, the older Inuyasha also heard her piece of information and frowned at her. _Smart wench, forgot how observant she was. _

Kagome then gasped and with wide eyes, started shaking Inuyasha frantically. Still keeping his eyes on himself (umm?) he tilted his head towards Kagome.

"What?"

"Hi-his necklace!" The two looked at his neck to spot… no beads of subjection! Inuyasha breathed in and widen his eyes. _She took off my necklace? When!? Does that mean she went back to her own time? _The thought itself made him growl in frustration. He had enough on his plate and now he had to deal with _this _thought?

Kagome's voice was back to whispering again, "that means we can go to my time Inuyasha! He can't get there!"

Unfortunately (once again) the older half demon heard that little piece of information and his frown deepened. The woman was _extremely _observant, he forgot just how much she was. Luckily he only needed to kill her before they reached the well, which wasn't something to worry about. He knew he was twice as fast than his younger self and perhaps a hundred times faster than the bitch.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" The older man yelled and jumped for them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and rolled to the right before flipping back onto his feet, now cradling the miko. Without a second thought, Inuyasha started running to the well knowing his older self would possibly meet them there.

"Inuyasha reposition me!" Kagome yelled and started squirming. Inuyasha raised a eyebrow but let her move, her front side now hanging over his shoulder. Kagome reached back and grabbed her forgotten arrows and bow that were slung over her back. It was a miracle they didn't break with all the blows she received.

Just when she notched her bow with a scared arrow, she spotted the older Inuyasha jumping on the tree branches at break neck speed. Kagome aimed her arrow at the figure in every intent of shooting Inuyasha… wait Inuyasha?

She bit her lip and hesitated. _Should I do it? Can I hurt the man I love even though he's been trying to kill me since we met? _

"What are you waiting for Kagome, shoot him!" She heard Inuyasha shout out while jumping over a fallen log.

She looked back up and aimed it back at the hanyou only to see nothing there.

_Dammit! _She cursed. "Inuyasha I lost him!" The young demon cursed as well and changed courses, running through a more secluded part in the forest.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted out, still looking around for the older man.

"Taking another route."

"Do you know how to get to the well this way?"

"Keh! You're asking the guy the forest was named after."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Leave it to Inuyasha to get all cocky at a time like this…

* * *

The older hanyou leaned back on a branch of a tree high up from the ground. Crossing his arms and looking up at the hidden sky he huffed in boredom.

_3...2...1_

He looked down as both the younger Inuyasha and Kagome raced through the clearing towards the well. _Finally _and with that thought jumped down and landed lightly in between the two and the well.

"Took ya long enough." His younger self rolled his eyes while the miko looked over her shoulder. The older Inuyasha smirked at seeing the position she was in. _Ah the memories…_

He really did miss traveling with her back in these days when the two still didn't show their feeling for one another. Looking back now he had to smile at how lovey-dovey they acted around each other although they didn't know at the time. Also throw in the whole 'sit' commands, petty fights, and jealousy and it was a funny friendship.

_Although that stupid wolf demon did get in the way most of the time. _The smirk left his face, _taught him a lesson about touching her. Six feet underground that is._

"Get out of the way basterd." The younger Inuyasha said, baring his fangs.

"Back with the vocabulary little hanyou." The older man smirked, "Kagome hated when I swore but I ended that quickly."

He saw Kagome shift to get a better look at him, her eyes wide when he said her name. Inuyasha on the other hand gripped her thighs tighter and narrowed his eyes.

The older Inuyasha smiled at her, "yes I did put you in your place." his smiled turned into a smirk, "when I fucked you so hard you could barely stand straight."

Kagome blanched at that and whispered "what the hell?" While the younger Inuyasha was standing wide eyed with his mouth in a 'o' shape.

Grinning, the older Inuyasha started walking towards them, "now with that being said…" His grin disappeared as he back-flipped out of the way, avoiding the large boomerang that was aimed towards him.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared in shock as Sango and Miroku ran into the clearing, both looking pretty banged up but otherwise okay.

"Sango Miro-"

"Just get out of here!" Sango yelled and took off towards the older Inuyasha, Miroku following.

Kagome didn't want to leave her friends, she couldn't! they were going to die if she left them. "Inuyasha we can't-"

But Inuyasha, having other plans, ran straight for the well with all the speed he could use.

"No Inuyasha we can't!" Kagome screamed just as the older Inuyasha looked at her

"BITCH get back here!" She looked back just as the older Inuyasha was racing to them, eyes changing to a deep red.

_We'll never make it! _Kagome could feel her heart sink at the thought before notching her bow and pointing it at the ground just inches from the younger Inuyasha's feet.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" She yelled as Inuyasha looked back with a confused look.

"What do you mea-"

Kagome shot the purification arrow at the ground and within seconds the pink glow on the ground exploded, flinging the two forward and land inches away from the well. At the same time it caused the older hanyou to stumble back and lose footing, landing on his behind and his long hair to curtain around his face.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist just as his older self growled loud and looked up, his eyes now crimson with blue pupils.

"I'll. Fucking. KILL YOU!" The man shouted just as Inuyasha hopped into the well with Kagome. The two were inches from the ground when Kagome shrieked in pain and looked up.

The older Inuyasha grabbed a fist-full of her hair and was leaning over the well with his lips curled into a scowl.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed in pain ad Inuyasha reached up and started clawing at his older self. When that didn't work he looked over to Kagome.

"Grab his arm Kagome!" When she didn't have the strength to do even that, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and brought it to latch onto the older half demon.

"Purify him!" Without a second thought, a pink glow wrapped around the older Inuyasha's wrist and burned him. He yelled and let go of her, causing the two to tumble down into the well.

"That son of a bitch!" He roared when he saw the familiar glow of the well, knowing the two were already five hundred years into the future.

He grasped his arm and looked at his burning red wrist, growling lowly. Movement to his right caught his attention and he looked over, spotting the other two humans.

They backed up when seeing his face, knowing he had let his demon side engulf him. Inuyasha just smirked and cracked his knuckles, striding towards them.

"If I can't have her right now, mind as well settle for you two."

* * *

**Okay well yeah there's chapter 2 for yea. I know it's taking along time to get to the main plot and all that fun stuff, but please bear with me for now. **

**Sorry if any of you get offended with what the older Inuyasha said near the end of the chapter to Kagome (I am NOT retyping that) but as I said earlier, he will have a mean tongue ****and**** I warned you before this chapter. I highly doubt I will be saying anything similar to that in future chapters so don't worry. **

**Just a note: I know you're probably like 'wtf why didn't Sango and Kagome attack him?!' Just look at it from their perspective - A good friend/person their head of heels for is fighting you. You would hesitate for at least a second, wouldn't you? **

**Next chapter is… well, I really have no idea. I don't really like having days when I update because I feel like I'll just rush it and the chapters will end up crappy and filled with mistakes. **

**Well that all for now! As yoda always said: hasta la vista, baby! (I think…)**


	3. Payback's a

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

* * *

"Ugh now _that _was a bumpy ride, right Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned as she sat up while rubbing her head. The two sat at the bottom of the well 500 years into the present.

"Well at least it worked, we got away from him!" Kagome smiled then frowned when she came to the realization about their friends. "Kami I hope they're okay…"

When Kagome finally noticed she was basically talking to herself, she turned to her right and spotted Inuyasha slumped against the side of the well, his head bowed and one arm holding the other.

"Inuyasha!?" She crawled over to him and lifted his chin with her fingers, "what's wrong, are you okay?" He huffed and pushed her away.

"Keh, I'm fine wench." He stated but saw her glancing down at his now exposed hand.

"Oh Kami! I didn't do that did I!?" She shrieked when seeing his burnt hand. Inuyasha quickly snatched his arm away and hid them under his sleeve. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome's eyes start watering.

"Wench stop! It wasn't your fault okay?" His voice was set in a panicky tone as he waved his good arm in front of her face. "See I'm fine!"

Kagome sniffed and shrieked, "YOU'RE A LIER!" Before crying even harder. Inuyasha growled and flattened his ears against his head, clearly unimpressed with how loud her voice could be.

Having enough with her voice, the hanyou scooped up the miko and jumped out of the well and towards her house. Hopping up to her window, he slid it open before dropping the still distraught girl on the floor.

Kagome moaned and rubbed her butt while glaring at the half demon who was sitting on her window sill, looking unapologetic.

"You know, you could have placed me on my bed." She stood up and walked over to her bed before plopping down on it.

"It shut you up didn't it?" The hanyou said, shrugging and looking out towards the street. Kagome silently got up and walked over to him, reaching for his hand.

"Don't touch it Kagome." He stated sternly like a mother would a child. Normally she would have ignored his threats and go about her business but this time she drew back his hand. Inuyasha never used her name and if he did, he was either mad or stressed. Normally he would call her 'wench' or one of his other degrading nicknames.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to-"

"I said it's fine, get over it already." He cut in.

"I just didn't know your hand was still on mine-"

"Wench."

"And you _did _tell me to use my miko powers-"

"_Wench_."

"Oh Inuyasha how hurt are you!"

"Kagome shut u-"

"Never mind, don't answer that! I'll go get my moms medical kit, I'll be right back!"

"Do you not like listening to me?" Inuyasha snapped but realized she was already out the door, intent on finding that odd magic thing that supposably healed him. Although it really didn't, his demon blood helped speed up the healing process but Kagome didn't have to know that.

"Damn woman…" Inuyasha gritted out before looking down at his hand once more, lost in thought.

* * *

"See all better!" Kagome chirped, snipping off the extra strand of gauze that now covered Inuyasha's burn. After many yells and threats (and a few sits), Kagome finally got Inuyasha into the kitchen to wash his burn with lukewarm water before placing bandages over it. Inuyasha finally put down his foot when she tried giving him pain reliever, saying it would 'help numb the pain'. The half demon only swatted the bottle away and walked back up to her room, grumbling about humans and their odd ways.

Thankfully Kagome's family weren't home with Souta at school and her mother at work. She had a feeling her grandfather was out trying to find a ofuda that would seal the well. She new the oracles didn't work but hoped to Kami that Inuyasha would never find out what he was trying to do. She would never be able to return to her time again!

Kagome sighed and sat back on her bed, balling the gauges up in her hand. She glanced up at Inuyasha and saw him gazing out the window with a glazed look over his face. She knew they had to talk about what happened, she just didn't know how to again.

"Inuya-"

"What are we gonna do Kagome?"

She snapped her mouth shut when hearing his voice have a tint of defeat to it and bit her lip, _what _are _we gonna do?!_

Her mind went back to what the older Inuyasha said about keeping her in place and Kagome blushed furiously. _The nerve of that basterd! Saying things like that! _She knew he was bluffing because Inuyasha was going to wish to become full demon or bring Kikyo back to life. Either way, it ended with Kagome going back to her own time. But a small tick in the back of her mind told her the older Inuyasha was telling the truth, that them two would stay together.

_But what would happen to Kikyo? And the Shikon Jewel? _

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when hearing Inuyasha. Looking up she saw him looking at her expectedly. She smiled dumbly.

"I'm sorry what?"

Inuyasha huffed and scowled, "damn it wench, pay attention would ya?" Before she could argue back, he continued, "we got to figure out what the hell is going on."

She nodded and looked at her hands, "I don't understand, he's you but why is he here. _How _is he here?"

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and tapped his claws on the windowsill, "maybe there's another well?"

"That's impossible Inuyasha."

"Why? _You _got to my time didn't you?" Inuyasha bit back but calmed himself. Arguing wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Lets just be glad he can't get through this well." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha looked out to the well house where his older self resided 500 years in the past. It was true, he was glad the crazy half demon couldn't get through. Just imagine what crisis they would be in. But his demon side was itching to jump through the well and confront himself, demand answers.

"Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome got up and walked over next to him, looking out the window as well. Without an answer, Inuyasha hopped out the window and onto the roof, clutching his tetsusaiga.

"Wh-Where are you going?" She clutched the window and leaned out as the hanyou started walking towards the well.

"_I'm _going to find that basterd, _you're _staying here."

"What! No! I'm coming whether you like it or not." Inuyasha growled and spun around, fisting his hands.

"No. You're not, so shut up and quit your arguing wench."

Kagome huffed and stared hard at Inuyasha before smiling, "fine. I'll stay here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started walking away, "good, you're actually listenin-"

"I'll just wait till you're gone before I jump down the well too."

"Damn it just listen to me for once! Kagome I have to go help our friends _if they're still alive. _What is with you being so hell-bent on returning to my time, usually you're screeching in my ear demanding you want to go home."

"I don't screech!" Kagome shouted back, "and I want to help Sango and Miroku, they could be in danger Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's frown deepened more and he looked back towards the well. "You're just gonna come whether I like it or not huh?"

"Yup!" Kagome said proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha sighed, "damn wench," before grabbing her around her waist and running towards the well.

Once the two were at the edge of the well Inuyasha looked at the miko, "listen good and listen well wench, _you _are to follow exactly what _I _say. _Exactly _what I say. Understand." It wasn't really a question more of a command but Kagome nodded nonetheless. "Good, but before we go…" He ripped off the gauze, ignoring Kagome's protest, and looked at his now healed hand.

"See, told you my medical kit would work," Kagome stated boastfully while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Quiet wench and lets go," with that said, he grabbed Kagome and jumped into the well.

* * *

Golden eyes peered over the lip of the well, glancing in every which way before hopping up and landing on the rim. Surveying the land and smelling for any unusual scent, Inuyasha nodded to himself before turning around and pulling up Kagome. The two glanced around the clearing with unease.

"You think we should go to Kaede's?" Kagome's voice shook as she looked behind her and stared into the forest. Inuyasha hopped down before grabbing her by the waist and taking off towards the village.

"Might as well, it's a start isn't it?" He would never admit it, but a disturbed feeling settled at the pit of his stomach when thinking about the monk and slayer.

_Where __**are **__they?! Why can't I smell them? _He shook his head to clear the nagging thoughts before exiting his forest and staring down at the normally bustling district.

"Where is everybody? Why is the place deserted?" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha set her down. Her words ran true as the two glanced at the empty village. The fields that usually housed farmers were naked especially at this time and not a soul was walking the trail like they normally would.

"I don't know." Was all the hanyou said as they started down the steep hill and into the village. Kagome wanted to look in every house but Inuyasha kept a close eye on her, not letting her out of his sight. They finally made it the Kaede's house and walked into the huge hole that was caused only hours earlier.

"Nothing. Nothing is here?" Her voice pitched as she looked around wide-eyed. "Where is everyone dammit? Sango? Miroku? Shippo?" She fell to her knees and bit her thumb nail, thinking about what befell her dear friends.

"Would ya stop hyperventilating over there, we needa keep focus here." Inuyasha snapped at her as he walked around the small hut, sniffing at anything and everything.

Kagome raised a brow at Inuyasha, "since when did you know the word hyperventilating?"

"Since I have to watch that moving picture box when waiting for your slow ass." He lifted a table and chair before sniffing and setting them back down. Nothing. Not one scent.

"Dammit, just what the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha walked out of the hut, Kagome close behind, and looked around. "Why is this place so friggen deserted-"

He stopped and sniffed the air before growling. Kagome opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but saw a cloud of smoke and sighed.

_Why now…_

"Well hello there Kag-"

"Not **now **wolf-shit, we don't have time for you dammit!" Inuyasha snapped and pulled out tetsusaiga. Koga narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"With my mate, there's always time."

"Shit man, she. Is. _Not. _Your. Mate!" The two took up a battle stance and circled around each other. Kagome only sighed.

"Really, at a time like this guys?" the two ignored her, "come on, stop being stupid!"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, my sweet." A voice purred out.

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the roof of an abandoned hut to see the older Inuyasha sitting there, dangling his feet over the side. He smirked and cocked his head as Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled.

_How the hell did I _not _smell him!? _The young half-demon thought through gritted teeth.

Koga looked back and forth, sputtering with wide-eyes, "mutt-face? But-but there's _two _of you?!"

"Hmm observant aren't we?" The older hanyou smiled and leaned his arms onto his lap, "but I do tire of the name 'mutt-face'." His smile turned to a frown and the man jumped off and onto the ground with grace.

The younger Inuyasha immediately backed up towards Kagome and raised his sword as his older self glanced at the wolf demon.

"Why the hell are there two of you?!" Koga was still gaping and looking at the two. The older hanyou only sighed and stepped towards him.

"I do not have time for you, so lets make your death quick shall we?" He disappeared within a second and appeared from behind Koga, who just barely managed to dodge the attack. The wolf demon snarled as he felt blood pour from his arm and clenched his fist.

"Inuyasha we have to do something!" Kagome's voice rasped out as she watched the two, "we can't leave Koga to die!"

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, "fine but keep back wench, I don't know how strong this moron is."

"Um… you just called yourself a moron."

"Just shut up would ya." He jumped into the air and landed besides Koga, raising his sword.

"Just who the hell is this guy, dog-breath?!" Koga looked over at him as the older Inuyasha stepped forward.

"It's me you dumbass! If you haven't noticed the sliver hair or dog ears?!" Inuyasha glared at his future self in hatred. _Just _why _was he doing this?! _

"These 'dog' names really do get on my nerves Koga, just what would precious Kagome think of all the name-calling you throw around hmm?" He glanced at the school girl who was still standing in the same spot.

Koga stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, "you do not talk about my mate like that, ya hear?!"

Inuyasha mentally smacked himself, _Koga why would you _say _that?!_

The smirked fell from the older hanyous face and hardened within seconds. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"Keep calling her mate and I'll rip your fucking throat out." He unsheathed his sword and both Inuyasha and Kagome gaped at what they saw.

It was his fathers fang still, Inuyasha knew that much, but much larger than he ever seen it before. It pulsed once before changing into an entirely different color. Sharp rocks strutted out of it and diamonds became embedded in the middle of it. The man stared at Koga for a moment before, without uttering a sound, he swung with one arm at the two men standing before him.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as Koga rolled to his side. They both looked up to see everything still for a moment before the ground started shaking. Kagome stumbled forward before losing her footing and started falling backwards, hitting something behind her.

Inuyasha stabbed his sword into the ground and held on as the ground vibrated throughout the village, tearing down houses and trees. He looked up and saw Koga looking at his feet in horror. Following his gaze, he understood why.

What seemed like rocks and stone started traveling up his legs, keeping him unable to move anywhere.

"Just what the hell is this!?" He yelped as it reached his waist and kept spreading rapidly. Inuyasha watched wide-eyed as the wolf-demon yelled in agony before his face was layered in stone, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened. Without another word, the rock structure crumbled apart and fell into bits before disintegrating away into the ground.

All that was heard was the humming of the wind and brushes of the leaves.

Koga. Was gone.

Dead.

Inuyasha pulled his fathers fang out of the ground and looked at where he stood only moments ago. _He's gone…_

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome's voice and spun around, almost seeing red as she was pressed up against his future self.

The older man smirked and nuzzled the crown of her head, ignoring the growl that traveled from his younger self. Kagome's face paled as her body trembled, not daring to move an inch in this position. Her pleading eyes bore into Inuyasha's as he held onto to tetsusaiga tightly, calming himself and his demon side. Now was not a good time to lose control.

"What's the matter Kagome, do you not _like _being this close to your beloved?" He purred and burrowed his head onto her smooth neck, ignoring her gasp and Inuyasha's louder-than-ever growl.

"Get your fucking hands off her, you piece of shit!" Inuyasha yelled and stepped towards them, cursing at how close they were.

He slowly licked Kagome's neck and smirked against her skin as the miko cried out in fear.

"You still taste the same, my Kagome." He whispered into her ear before grabbing her around the waist and pushing her flush against his chest.

Tears traveled down her pale cheeks as she tried to push him away with little effort.

"Get away from me! You're a monster! A disgusting monster!" Thick tears wetted her eyelashes as she glared up at him in disgust.

"A monster you say?" He frowned and pushed her against the side of the hut with one arm across her chest. She yelped as all oxygen left her body and quickly tried to detangle herself from the man. Inuyasha glared back at his younger self and clicked his tongue.

"You are in my way far too much," he grunted and looked back at the miko who clamped her teeth around his wrist and bit down. Hard.

"You bitch!" He backhanded her before jumping out of the way just as tetsusaiga slammed into the hut, making it crumple down into nothing.

"You touch her again and I'll make your death slow and painful," the younger Inuyasha seethed out as he saw the other man compose himself and smirk once more.

"Oh but how can you _not _touch her little hanyou, what with the way her body is-"

"_Shut up!" _

Kagome looked up from behind Inuyasha who she crawled to, "why are you here?!" She nearly sobbed.

"It's simple Kagome," His smirk widened, "I'm here to kill you."

Before anyone could say anything, a glowing light caught their attention in the sky. Glancing up they say what it was.

A soul-stealer.

"Kikyo," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha still kept his eyes locked on his future self.

The hanyou looked down, his eyes hiding behind his bangs as Inuyasha backed away with Kagome.

To their surprise, the older half-demon looked up slowly with red eyes and heard a growl.

"That bitch." He sneered out loud.

* * *

**Yes Koga is gone… for the **_**whole **_**story. I'm a very bad person. **


	4. Catfight!

**Sorry if this is kinda late! Honestly, I was glued to my computer chair watching this anime called Sword Art Online. Now I'm not tryin to sponsor it or anything but oh my goodness… it has gat to be one of the best anime out there! Watch it! **

**Hehe a long chappy! After writing this chapter, I feel like I don't hate the older Inuyasha **_**as much**_**. Lets see what you guys think!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The dead priestess waited silently in the forest as her soul-collects swarm around her, circling her in every which way. She was growing impatient as the time went on and there was still no sign of Inuyasha.

_Perhaps he is still with the girl._ Her usual stoic face faltered as she frown in annoyance. It was unsettling how close the two seemed to be getting and Kikyo knew the half-breed was starting to have second thoughts about going to hell with her, despite his promise.

_The dog will not go back on his promise_, she thought evenly. A soul-collector wrapped around her waist as she lightly patted its scaly head, making it purr in content.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked the collector as she started towards the village.

All thoughts flew out of her head when a huge explosion boomed from her left, the older miko glancing at the large patch of trees that were on fire with smoke bellowing everywhere. Kikyo only tighten her lips and raised her head, fingering her bow and arrow.

She saw as Inuyasha and her reincarnation flew out of the smoke and tumbled away from each other. The girl hitting the ground roughly before rolling into a tree as Inuyasha landed flat on his back with his eyes closed and chest breathing heavily.

She stepped towards the hanyou and glanced down as he slowly opened his eyes. Confusion was etched onto his face before realization settled in.

"Kikyo," he murmured as he rolled onto his stomach and got on all fours. The priestess did not respond and only watched as he sat up onto his knees, still catching his breath.

"What is going on Inuyasha?" Her cold voice had him looking at her as he started rolling his aching shoulders.

"A lot of shi- wait… Kagome!?" He got up and turned around, spotting her resting her arm and head against the tree and squeezing her eyes shut.

"She is fine, now tell me what is happening," Kikyo snapped at him, angry that he would cast her aside so quickly for a mere child.

"You've gat to get out of here Kikyo, _now_!" He got up and ran towards Kagome, easing her onto her legs and wrapping an arm around her waist. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and walked towards them.

"That is not an answer," she gripped her bow and raised it at the two surprised teens, "now tell me what exactly is going on here."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha looked stricken as she only tighten her grip on the bow, "what are you doing?"

Kagome pulled on his haori and pointed behind Kikyo, "Inuyasha _look_!"

The three looked over at the other side of the clearing to spot a man leaning against a tree with his legs crossed as well as his arms. He grinned lazily as he spotted the older priestess open her mouth speechless.

"What, no words Kikyo?" He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards them, "is the great and powerful priestess finally at a loss?" He snickered as she raised her bow at him and strung an arrow.

"And who might you be?" Her voice raised at each word as she narrowed her dark eyes.

"Oh don't play dumb priestess," he smirked and pulled out his tetsusaiga, letting it transform into its full height. Kikyo breathed in at how different it looked.

Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha and, ignoring his warning, stepped up next to Kikyo, drawing her bow and arrow from her back. Inuyasha chuckled at the sight.

"How adorable, the two of you going against _me_?" His smile fell an inch as his younger self stepped before the two girls and pulled out his own sword.

"Why the _hell _are you not answering any of my damn questions?!" Inuyasha spat out as two took up a stance.

"You know the answer little hanyou," he smirked and leaned onto the hilt of his sword that was embedded into the ground.

"You're _not _killing Kagome you ass so get the hell outta here."

Kikyo looked over at the schoolgirl with an arched brow, "what is this nonsense?"

"My mate _defied _me, _turned against _me with another. She lost my trust and respect and for that, she should not be allowed to walk this land anymore." He locked eyes with Kagome with so much hatred, making her flinch and step back.

"What the fuck do you mean _mate_?!" Inuyasha growled out, surprised at what he himself was saying.

"You know exactly what I mean _little _hanyou, she is a lying, traitorous bitch that should die by my hands and my hands only." He cracked his knuckles and growled low as he stared at the girl from the future.

All was silent until Kagome heard the familiar stretching of an arrow being pulled back. She looked over to see Kikyo now facing her with her arrow only inches from her face.

"Kikyo… what are you- what are you doing!?" Kagome gasped as she backed up, the girl only narrowed her eyes.

"You. It's your fault Inuyasha will not keep his promise. You do not belong in this time and yet you stay here, thinking you are apart of this era." Kagome shook her head quickly.

"It's not like that Kikyo, I'm not trying to replace yo-"

"You will not speak if you value your life, petty miko." Her sharp voice cut the air as she glared at Kagome.

What caused Kikyo to forget there was a future, and powerful might she add, Inuyasha only a few feet away confused Kagome to no end. Did she not understand who the real problem was? She couldn't possibly be mad that Inuyasha decided to stay alive and not go to hell with her.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked at her with total confusion, not understanding why she was turning against Kagome.

They heard a deep laugh from the future hanyou as he crossed his arms and shook his head slowly, grinning like it was all an act.

"Do you understand now _little hanyou, _why she is _pathetic. _How she strives to be your only _attention, _constantly pulling you away from danger and not caring if others get harmed. She _never _deserved my attention but I was far too young and naive to understand that until it almost cost my mates life."

He looked directly at his younger self, "tell me, does it satisfy you to know that these two woman are always fighting for you? Does it make you feel better seeing the walking corpse _now _trying to show 'feelings' when all she wants is a companion down in hell?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha stepped towards him, completely forgetting about the chaos that was taking place behind him.

"Does it make you happy when Kagome gets mad and goes back to her own time? Or when you leave her with the others just to be in a near-death experience over and over again just because you were _not _there to protect her? You promise her and yet you can never keep it."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "if you don't shut up I'll-"

"Mother would not be proud of you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha halted in his thoughts at that, "what did you just say."

He smirked, "mother _and _father would be disgusted at what I see. A petty demon that cannot let go of his past, yet will not face his future. How pitiful."

"That's it!" With that, Inuyasha ran towards his future self, swinging his tetsusaiga horizontally that had the man ducking.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped forward but paused seeing Kikyo still aiming at her, "Kikyo please, he's going to get hurt."

"That is not of my concern _miko_," she bit out and released the arrow. Kagome dove to the side just as the arrow sliced a patch of her sleeve off and pinned it to the tree behind her.

"Kikyo _please_! Please stop!" She once more evaded another arrow that grazed her thigh and gasped as the pain shot down her leg. Without thinking, she turned around and started for the woods, forgetting about the two hanyous who were in a steady battle.

Kikyo pursed her lips before following the miko into the woods, not minding what the others were doing.

'_I have had just about enough of this child._'

* * *

Kagome shrieked as she blindly swatted away a spider web from her face, zigzagging around trees and hopping over rocks. _Kikyo has gone crazy! _

She ducked under a low branch and rolled underneath a bush before jumping back to her feet and sprinting towards more trees.

_I'm just getting father away from Inuyasha! Oh Kami, this is _not _how my life is gonna end! Not by some bat-shit crazy dead miko! _

Looking up at the sky, which was getting darker by the minute, the young schoolgirl started having second-thoughts about fixing the jewel and just racing towards the well.

_I could be a normal girl, you know: I COULD. But where's the fun in that? Going to the movies? Boring. Getting a nice and trustworthy boyfriend? So lame. Running around the feudal era with a arrogant half demon and jealous dead miko, which _just so happens _to be my incarnation, sounds __**so **__much fun! _

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, _I'm such an idiot. And so is Buyo that stupid cat…_

Kagome bit her tongue when seeing the high rock wall that came into view, knowing she could give a try at climbing the stone building (oh yeah sure, like _I _had practice at gym class… not like I go in the first place) or turning around to face her demise.

_Well I have to start sometime…_

Grabbing onto the side, she started lifting herself up and climbing the side. _Almost there, almost got it! _

The piercing of an arrow rung in Kagome's ear as it struck an inch from her face, surprising her to lose her grip for a moment. Grabbing onto the ledge once more she looked over her shoulder to see Kikyo grabbing another arrow and notching it, never taking her eyes off her once.

_Oh Kami, she really _is _trying to kill me!? _

* * *

Inuyasha once more evaded the claws from his older self, gritting his teeth as the man started laughing in amusement. He glanced over at the tetsusaiga that was still embedded into the ground. The older hanyou didn't even reach for it during the battle, instead using hand-to-hand combat and taunting him nonstop.

"Is that all you can do _little hanyou_," his mocking voice only igniting the hatred in Inuyasha's heart. The man wasn't even breaking a sweat throughout the battle which had Inuyasha thinking just _how _strong the older half-demon really was.

"You shut up and stop calling me that stupid name!" He could feel his anger slipping whenever the moron opened his mouth.

"This is all very entertaining but-"

"Why can't you use your tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha hated asking the question, but it was on his mind since they first met and he'd be damn to let this opportunity of knowledge slip away.

The older Inuyasha frowned and walked over towards the sword, grabbing the hilt and pulling it out of the dirt. Looking at the young hanyou, he narrowed his eyes before pointing his late fathers fang at him.

Inuyasha blinked as the sword quickly transformed into the rusty piece of junk that could do no damage.

"She placed a spell on it, not letting me use my own sword on the two of you." His voice turned cold as he glared at his younger self. He griped the hilt with more force before sheathing it once more.

"Who?" Finally realizing he was getting somewhere, Inuyasha lowered his sword an inch, standing up straighter.

"That is none of your concern, nor will it ever be." He glanced to his right and sniffed the air quickly before glancing at his younger self. "Now if you're done chitchatting-"

"Chitchatting?"

The man shrugged, "my mate taught me a lot of odd words," he saw Inuyasha wince at the word 'mate' once more before continuing, "I have to catch up to my mate."

"She's _not _your mate," Inuyasha's voice ground out as the man only tilted his head.

"Not yet she's not. And she never will be when I'm finished with her." His voice sounded so innocent and casual despite the words he was saying.

"Why are you trying to kill her, I don't understand. You're her _mate_-"

"Correction: _we're _her mate."

"I'm not her damn mate okay?! You showing up here and claiming that Kagome is my mate doesn't change anything!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "why aren't you a full demon?"

The older Inuyasha stood there silently, only staring at him with no expression.

"Well? Why. Are. You. _NOT. _A. Full-blooded demon?!" He raised his voice in aggravation as the man still didn't utter a word.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the man lowered his head an inch and sighed, "because I didn't want to."

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head, "wait what? You _didn't _want to?!"

The older hanyou looked up and smirked, "she said I could become one but that would send her back to her own time." At the younger Inuyasha's intake of breath, which he heard clearly, the man continued, "so I, being the selfish hanyou that I am, decided to make her stay. Even if she didn't want to."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, "you _made _her stay here?!"

"No. I wished that the jewel would disappear and the well would seal."

Inuyasha growled, "that's the same damn thing you moron!" He frowned and looked at the ground, "did you ever think that maybe she didn't _want _to stay in this era…"

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't care."

Inuyasha's head shot up, "how can you say that? You forced Kagome to leave her family, her friends, just to stay with you!"

"Stop trying to be the bigger man here," he growled out, "would you _really _let her go? Let her go back to her time to marry another and start a family, forget about you entirely? Would you want to be alone once more for another hundred years, constantly thinking about her and regretting what you did? Or would you go to hell, live there with the bitch forever while the one you _love _moves on with her life?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth once. Twice. Three times, still at a loss of words. His older self's words rang true. It made him think about what he would have done once the jewel was complete. Would he become full demon? That dream started to disappear when he first laid eyes on Kagome. _His _Kagome. The girl that accepted him no matter what, put up with his attitude, and never left even after he would go to see Kikyo multiple times.

He just couldn't think about his life without her in it. It seemed unrealistic.

The older Inuyasha laughed coldly when seeing the hanyou lost in thought. "I got you thinking huh? The _great _and _powerful _Inuyasha thinking about a girl? How odd isn't it?"

His counterpart only sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders, "I would never keep her here if she wanted to go back to her time."

"That's what I kept telling myself until she was standing next to the well with the completed jewel in her hands. Then you really start thinking just how much you need her."

His words hit a mark as Inuyasha winced and looked at his older self dead in the eye. Understanding between the two became apparent as he finally realized how much his Kagome meant to him. She was always there for him and yet he would constantly push her away, fearing rejection like always. But she stayed with him- hell she had feelings for him- and that was what mattered to him: having a friend, a companion, a _soul-mate_. He just never paid attention to the tell-tale signs…

"So you now understand just how important she is to me, to _both _of us."

"That doesn't explain why you want to kill her. If you love her so much, why end her life?" Inuyasha spat out, ignoring the frown that took place when he said 'love'.

He only sighed, "you don't understand and you never will." His said, speaking to him as if he was a mere child.

"No _you _don't understand! You won't take Kagome away from me, she- she… means so much to me and I'll be damned to let someone, even my future self, show up and try to kill her. I wont lose her so you can screw off 'cuz you're wasting your time."

"Standing up for your mate, how heroic." The older half-demon snorted.

"She is not my ma-"

"Stop." Lifting his head up, the older hanyou sniffed the air for a moment before glaring at Inuyasha, frowning with hatred.

"She's hurt and is cornered with the corpse." Inuyasha opened his mouth but he just spoke over him, "she scraped her knee and the palms of her hands, perhaps when trying to get away from the dead miko."

Inuyasha's jaw hung open. Deciding to ignore the Kikyo-jabs for now, he glanced at his older self, "how did you know that?"

"Perks of growing up kid." He cracked his knuckles before spearing a glance to Inuyasha, "Perhaps you should go see if your ma-Kagome is alright."

"Wait, you mean you're _not _gonna kill her?" Was that hope laced into the hanyous words?

"I never said that now did I, I said she will die by my hands and only my hands. The dead bitch will not complete my task nor will she harm my mate." Not saying another word, the half-demon started walking towards the end of the clearing where the miko ran a few minutes ago. Inuyasha, sensing the silent command, followed obediently.

The talk between the two of them still fresh in his mind.

* * *

The two girls slowly walked around each other in a circle, Kagome glaring while Kikyo had her usual stoic expression.

After Kikyo ever-so-nicely tried to shoot her down with another arrow, Kagome thought it was time for the clay pot to have a taste of her own medicine. She was fed up with the older miko constantly butting into her life and taking Inuyasha away 24/7, did she _not _understand that she wasn't wanted around here?!

Of course, Kagome would never say that out loud. That was just rude and wrong to say to someone, even if it was Kikyo. _Sheesh why am I like this…_

"Now Kikyo I know you're not really happy with all that's happening and I get that. But please see it from my point of view and know that I don't like this situation either." Kagome placed her hands up in defeat and stopped walking, moving in a constant circle wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Do you still not understand reincarnation," Kagome frowned at the name given, "I am not happy because you are still around, you still think you are needed here when you are nothing but wasted effort Inuyasha needs to protect."

Kagome balled her hands into fist, _ouch okay _that _one stung a little._

"Your miko powers are not nearly as strong as mine and tracing down shikon shards takes you days. It is still a wonder how the hanyou puts up with you, never mind the monk and slayer."

_Alright this girl is just pushing it now…_

"And I don't even need to talk about _why _the jewel was shattered in the first place." A tiny smirk was shown as Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Yes, the hanyou told me all about your little 'heroic' stunt that caused all of this to happen. Tell me, does it bother you to know hundreds die because of your careless action?"

"You don't understand anything Kikyo! I try to help people, I devote most of my time in this era trying to fix my wrong doing. I don't know why you have such hatred towards me! Why can't you be happy and be at peace? Why can't you leave Inuyasha alone and stop pursing him to join you in hell?" This was just wrong and she knew it. Kagome knew she was soon bound to push Kikyo over the edge, she just hoped Inuyasha got here before that happens.

"Inuyasha is the reason for my death. He is at fault for all that he's done and for that, he must pay the consequences." Her voice grew hard with each words and Kagome knew she was close to losing her calm exterior.

"_No _he doesn't. That was fifty years ago Kikyo! _Fifty years, _you need to let go of the past and accept what happened! Can't you see that Inuyasha will move on in the future!" Alright she knew that was a low-blow by the way Kikyo's face scrunched up.

_And not to mention Inuyasha wants to kill me… but lets forget about that for right now. _

"He is a lost soul miko, never knowing where he is placed in this world. Do not think highly of yourself. After all, he _is _picking second best." Her lips turned upwards at that.

Kagome tilted her head and blinked, _alright this clay bitch is going down. _

She may not be as strong _spiritually _as Kikyo but she did have an advantage over the dead broad. When living in the future, every girl knows how to fight. A catfight that is.

"That's it!" She yelled and ran towards Kikyo, surprising the older miko when Kagome grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the ground. Kagome straddled the girl and started pulling her hair (a classic girl move but w/e) while Kikyo shrieked and tugged at her hands, trying to pull them off her.

Kagome tugged at her hair until Kikyo rolled them over and started scratching at Kagome's arms as the young miko grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back hard, making Kikyo make a _very _un-Kikyo like sound. Kagome pulled her legs back and pushed on Kikyo's stomach, flinging her over her body and onto the ground, face first.

Kagome looked behind her but yelled as Kikyo dived on to her, the two rolling around as they tried to gain the upper hand.

That's just how the two hanyous found them when they walked into the clearing.

"What in the…" The younger Inuyasha looked at the scene in awe, eyes wide and mouth agape.

_I mean Kagome is someone with a short temper but _Kikyo?! _This has gat to be some act they're putting on. _

Beside him the older Inuyasha laughed, entertained by the fight that was happening.

"Why are ya laughing you idiot?!" The young hanyou whirled towards his older self.

He only crossed his arms and smiled in amusement, "why not? Just _who _do you think they're fighting over?" Seems that only boosted his ego because he leaned against a tree, clearly not planning to stop the fight going on.

Inuyasha glared at him before grabbing the mans sleeve and hauling over to the two crazy women. Without a word, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo while the older Inuyasha held onto Kagome, the two backing up a bit as the girls tried to reach for each other.

"Heh mate, you've gat quite the temper going on." Kagome halted in her kicking and turned her head, seeing the older half-demon smirking down at her. Immediately she leaned away from him with wide eyes and looked over at the younger Inuyasha.

"Um… Inuyasha? " Her voice wavered as his grip around her waist tightened a fraction. Inuyasha looked at his older self for a moment before meeting Kagome's eyes.

"It's okay Kagome, you'll be fine," he soften his voice to reassure the shaking miko, not caring that he was going soft on her in front of the others.

Kikyo pushed away from Inuyasha and fixed her hair, trying to gain some dignity after what happened. She glared at her reincarnation with hatred but looked away when she saw the older demon narrowing his eyes at her, obviously not pleased seeing his 'mate' get hurt.

"I'm gonna give you ten seconds to get the hell outta my site before I tear you to shreds, dead bitch." The older demon glared at the miko as the other two shifted slightly, feeling awkward in this situation. Kikyo glared at the three before grabbing her bow and silently walking out of the clearing, her soul-stealers following after.

It was quiet for a moment before…

"Um, can you let me go now?" Kagome looked up at the man to see him staring down at her, face unreadable.

He released her around the waist and within moments the miko was pulled into the arms of the younger Inuyasha. "You idiot, why would you do that?" He murmured into her hair.

"Well she got me mad," Kagome frowned, "and… I always wanted to get in a catfight."

Inuyasha pulled back, "catfight?"

"Just a term for a girl fight Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

"Keh what I saw back there was definitely not a catfight. I'd say more like a dogfight."

"Or wolf-fight?"

"Like a wimpy wolf could ever own up to a dog." At once the two thought about their befallen friend and turned towards the source of destruction. The older Inuyasha was still staring at them with the same unreadable expression like before.

"How much do you care for this hanyou." The mans voice rang out, startling the two teens.

Kagome blinked, "w-what?"

"I will not repeat my question again." His voice was sharp, almost angry.

Kagome looked at the younger Inuyasha who looked over at her. The two looked at each other for quite a while before she turned back.

"I care for Inuyasha a lot actually," she saw the man snort and cross his arms.

"Is that so?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm not calling you anything mate," he heard his younger self growl at that but continued on, "I just want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" She hear Inuyasha sigh loudly next to her, almost in aggravation. She looked over at him, _does he know something that I don't…_

"Nothing Kagome, he's just being a jerk-off." Inuyasha looked at his older self who only smirked back.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows but immediately looked up and breathed in, "I sense a strong presence, and they're coming in this direction!"

The two men looked at her as they both sensed a demonic presence nearing. They took out their sword and looked at the entryway that the scent lingered.

Everybody held their breath for a moment before-

"Aw shit!" The older hanyou grabbed the two teens by the back of their shirts and jumped backwards, just in time to see a large crater engulf the spot. Smoke and dust blew everywhere as Inuyasha grabbed a coughing Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. He looked up to see his older self standing before the huge gap and looking into it.

He hauled Kagome up and stepped towards the hole but suddenly stopped short as a hand grabbed the edge of it. Without a word, the older hanyou grabbed the hand and pulled them up. His large frame hiding just who it was.

"Who is it?" Kagome's voice cracked from all the fumes and Inuyasha pulled her closer, not liking the situation.

"Nice of you to finally join us," the older hanyou finally stepped aside, letting the two see just who it was. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha looked on.

There stood a young male child, no older than 6 or 7, with long black hair and gold eyes. His puppy ears swerved towards the older mans voice and he looked up. His lips pulled into a small smile. "I got into a little problem but I took care of it dad." He looked past the man and towards the shocked human and half-demon.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another and blinked several times. They finally closed their mouths and faced the others, screaming the same thing at the same time.

"_WE HAVE A KID?!" _

* * *

**Hoping**** you weren't expecting that!**

**Any idea on what the kid should be called, I've gat nothing…**

**Okay I know Kagome and Kikyo are SO OOC but come on, Kagome needs to put her foot down! And what's better than a chick fight!? Nothing that's what! **

**But for realz, I need a name for this kid, give me some ideas people!**


	5. Lies Don't Help

**I apologize like crazy you guys. I'm sorry I left this story for such a long time and had some think I abandoned it. But I really didn't! I had a lot of work for college and my job was tough. I also just graduating so I was relaxing for awhile, in complete bliss over the fact that I don't need to go to school anymore!**

**Your reviews are absolutely AMAZING by the way! Not only do you leave long messages (which I love love love!) but you also give me pointers and ideas for the story. You're all amazing and I thank you over and over again! **

**As for the names. I finally decided on the name for the child, I just want to thank each and every one that gave me ideas. If I could use all of them, I would, but then again his name would be kinda long….**

**Hope you enjoy! ~Just note that our older hanyou is so **_**mean **_**to poor Kagome! But don't get angry with him _just yet_~**

**Song I listened to when writing this: Kickstart My Heart because it's my favorite and that's how I came up with the name of this story (:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed rooted to the ground, both with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. It wasn't enough that they had to deal with a blood-thirsty, older Inuyasha but now they had to find out they had a _child _together?

The young child, who Kagome thought looked _so _much like Inuyasha, stared at the two for a moment with a stoic expression. He blinked his beautiful golden eyes multiple times and tilted his head as the two teenagers looked on in curiosity. Suddenly a wide grin stretched across his face as he bolted to the two surprised teens.

"Momma!" He cried and jumped onto a startled Kagome, who promptly fell on her butt. She looked down in shock as the black-haired child wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight grip and buried his head in her chest. For a moment she was speechless as the other two half-demons looked on, one with a raised eyebrow and the other with his jaw on the ground.

"H-hey, get off of her!" The younger Inuyasha growled and stepped towards the pair. The child only raised his head and locked golden eyes to golden eyes, not in the least intimidated by his hostile stance.

The kid, in response, only narrowed his eyes with a scowl, making Inuyasha's eye twitch in annoyance, before once more laying his head on Kagome's chest.

"Tamotsu." The cold voice of the older Inuyasha rang in everybody's ears as the kid looked up and over at his father.

He sighed lightly before giving Kagome one more squeeze around the waist, getting up and stalking over to the older man. The two stood next to another and at that moment Inuyasha could see how much they resembled as father and child, the resemblance was almost uncanny. Was this Tamotsu pup really his and Kagome's child?

Inuyasha walked over and helped a blinking Kagome up, staring at the two males that stood only a few feet away. The older man crossed his arms with narrowed eyes while the child, Tamotsu, fidgeted from one foot to the other.

Once Kagome was up and safely behind Inuyasha, he spoke the obvious question. "Why the _hell _is there a pup here now?!" He heard Kagome scold him for swearing in front of a kid but he continued on nonetheless, "and what's this about us _having _a pup?!"

"Stop raising your voice like an incompetent fool, little hanyou." The man glared at his younger self for a moment before looking down at his son, "did you retrieve the mirror?"

Tamotsu nodded and took out a medium-size mirror from the robes of his deep red haori. Kagome noticed it looked similar to what her Inuyasha wore but the design was more suitable for protection. The kid wore a strip of metal armor wrapped around both his chest and waist with a scabbard tied tightly by a thin layer of cloth. His long black hair reached the end of his backside and his small puppy-ears flickered as he handed the object to his father.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the mirror in confusion as the older demon looked at it for a moment. He glanced up at the two teens with an unexplainable expression.

"Inuyasha, doesn't that mirror look like-"

"Kaguya's mirror." Inuyasha confirmed and nodded as he glanced at Kagome. It was true, the design and structure did bear a resemblance to the one Kaguya, the former Queen of Eternal Night, had.

"What is he doing with something like that?" Kagome asked and stepped up next to Inuyasha, much to his displeasure. He didn't want her in the way of destruction if his future self decided to lash out.

"This mirror," the older man glared at the mirror in hatred for a moment before continuing, "can foresee the future. It tells the truth of an individual, of their actions, of their deceits." He glowered at Kagome and stepped towards the quivering miko.

"Father," Tamotsu stepped in front of the half-demon and crossed his arms, "momma didn't do anything, why are you not listening to me." His small voice held an edge that surprised both Inuyasha and Kagome. The man was so powerful, it was quite a sight to see a young boy talk back to him.

"He has your attitude, wench," Inuyasha muttered to Kagome and rolled his eyes. Kagome pursed her lips with frustration and got ready to give him an earful but Tamotsu cut her off.

"Don't talk to my momma like that, father." He rounded to glare at a bemused hanyou who only scowled and tapped his foot on the ground.

"I'm not your damn father…" He grinded his teeth together in frustration as the boy merely ignored him, instead running over to Kagome once more.

"Momma, you look different," he smiled a toothy grin up at her with his hands clasped behind his back. Kagome couldn't help but smile and crouch down to pat Tamotsu's head.

"And how do I look different?" She tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

"You look a little younger… but don't worry momma, I think you're still pretty!" His smile only widened as Kagome 'awed' and scratched behind his ears in a mother-like fashion.

"Oh come on Kagome, you're not really believing this kid?!" Inuyasha huffed and was by her side in seconds, crossing his arms and glaring down at Tamotsu. The boy looked back and crossed his arms as well, mimicking Inuyasha glare with a scowl of his own.

Kagome stood back up and elbowed Inuyasha, "don't be mean to him, he's just a child."

Inuyasha snorted and nodded, "yeah _a _child, not _our _child."

Tamotsu frowned and hugged Kagome's legs, rubbing his cheek on the miko's skirt. "Mommy, father's being mean to me." He whined in his most innocent and sweetest voice as he looked up with wide golden eyes.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before uttering the dreadful word, "osuwari." Inuyasha yelped as he face-planted into the dirt. Looking up he saw Tamotsu smile and laugh quietly to himself while still holding Kagome's legs.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, _that little shit!_

"Oi! Enough of this!" Inuyasha sprang up and pulled Kagome away from Tamotsu, who in turn crossed his arms and frowned deeply.

Inuyasha bent down and poked Tamotsu's chest, "now tell us why the hell you're here?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his elbow but he pulled away, still staring at the scowling child.

"Keh, I don't have to tell you if I don't want to." He closed his eyes and turned his face away. Kagome had to stifle a laugh at the action, it was exactly what Inuyasha did whenever he was in a lousy mood.

A clawed hand reached down and grabbed Tamotsu by the back of his haori, pulling him off the ground and coming face-to-face with his father, the older Inuyasha.

"Tamotsu try not to fight with him, it's not worth it." Tamotsu smirked while the younger Inuyasha sputtered behind him.

"What are you talking about? You're making fun of _yourself_!" The older hanyou only shrugged carelessly and placed Tamotsu on the ground lightly before patting him on the top of his head.

Tamotsu looked up at his father pleadingly, "can you first explain why we're here father? Please?" His huge golden eyes glowed brilliantly in the night as the sky darkened with each moment.

The man frowned but nodded once as he locked eyes with his younger self. "I suppose an explanation is in order."

Kagome smiled nervously while Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered, "obviously."

The older half demon held the mirror out so it was facing Kagome and Inuyasha, who in turn, leaned in and glanced at their reflection with confusion.

The mirror glowed for a brief moment before words started appearing slowly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the foreign words, understanding it was written in an ancient language that was no longer used.

"I can't read it," she muttered and looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at the mirror intensely. "Inuyasha?" She furrowed her brow when he didn't answer but held her tongue, hoping he would respond quickly.

"'Truth fears no questions.'" Inuyasha stated slowly and looked up at his future self. The man only blinked without any emotion. Kagome looked up as well and opened her mouth, though no words came out.

The older man wasn't paying attention to them yet, instead observing Tamotsu who was fiddling with his scabbard. Finally he turned his attention back to the mysterious mirror and the words it displayed.

"I don't… understand." Kagome remarked quietly and placed a hand up to her lips in thought. Her words did not go unnoticed from the older hanyou though, as he flickered his eyes up at the distraught schoolgirl.

"What is there to not understand? The words clearly explain your actions." He didn't let Kagome object as he stepped forward with narrowed eyes and begun to raise his arm with enlarged claws, clearly intent on ending her very existence.

"Father!" Tamotsu jumped in front of the quivering miko and placed his small fist on his hips, "you didn't explain to momma what it meant. You promised me you would, _remember_?" He inclined his head and watched as the man sighed and dropped his arm, his body relaxing from any potential threat.

Inuyasha was appalled by the behavior of the child. This, this… _pup_ had the audacity to talk back to his father which, in words he'd never admit out loud, was himself. He slid his gaze to Kagome but she wasn't paying attention, her face twisted in concentration at what the older man had just said. Inuyasha observed the pair once more, the father and son who looked identical to one another and held the same cocky and arrogant attitude. Though Tamotsu was more compassionate about others lives, he didn't stand down to his father when he objected to an opinion.

Inuyasha had to give the kid credit, not many pups would stand up to their parents. Maybe he was their offspring.

_Impossible_. He shook the idea out before it started gnawing at his mind, Kagome would go back to her time once the shards were found. That thought alone broke the hanyou's heart, though he would never admit it.

"It seems like I've lost my train of thought," he patted Tamotsu's head again but kept his hand there. He held out the mirror towards his younger self and inclined his head, a silent order to take the object. Inuyasha glanced up quickly before reaching for the speculum, although not entirely sure what he would do with said object.

"May I ask you a question?" Kagome spoke up and glanced at the stoic demon who, in turn, gazed back.

"Speak," his icy tone had Inuyasha do a double take in his direction. The young hanyou didn't have to voice his opinion to know that Kagome was thinking the same thing. The older man spoke in the same detached voice as Sesshomaru.

Something really bad must have happened to make the usual loud-mouthed hanyou turn cold, to start acting like his older half-brother.

Kagome hesitated before opening her mouth, "who gave you this mirror?" She tilted her head in genuine confusion when the man only narrowed his eyes for an answer.

"That is of none of your concern," he stated with a bitter edge to his voice.

"Keh, actually it _is _of our concern bastard, we want to know who the hell gave you this damn mirror so we can question their motives." Inuyasha spat out and clenched his fist by his side. Kagome nodded while glancing at the older half-demon, feeling more confident with her Inuyasha standing near her.

"It was some weird old guy that had gray hair and would always look around like this," Tamotsu piped up before squinting his eyes into small slits and making an angry face. Kagome would have laughed at his childish antics if it wasn't for the valuable information.

The older Inuyasha only stared down at his son with glaring eyes, "Tamotsu, you will stop talking."

"But dad," the young child frowned.

"No. Now you will sit over there," he inclined his head towards a boulder a few feet away, "and you. Will. Not. Speak. Understood?" The kid only nodded and walked off with slumped shoulders, eventually plopping down on the rock with an annoyed sigh.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at the dejected child before once more focusing on the half-demon from the future. It was truly a sight to them seeing Inuyasha reprimand his child, _his _child, something they couldn't wrap their minds around.

"So?" Inuyasha snapped out and crossed his arms, "ya gonna tell us what the hell that mirror's all about?"

The older man placed one hand on the hilt of his tetsusaiga and started pacing in a slow walk around the two young teens, eyes staring straight ahead.

"That mirror foretells the future and what may happen if I do not fix my little," he glanced at Kagome briefly, "problem." He ignored Kagome's small scoff and continued on, "I was originally sent back here to question your actions, mate, but came to a conclusion that you yourself may not even know your own reason for doing so."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Inuyasha yelled at his older self, "you honestly think Kagome would know what she did _years _before it even happened?!" He took another step towards the silent man, pissed about the mere thought that somebody would blame Kagome without proper evidence, himself included. "If you think I'm gonna sit by and watch you threaten Kagome then you're clearly delusional. You may be from the future and you may have a grudge against her but _that _is not my problem. _Your _constant terrorizing towards Kagome though, is starting to become _my _problem and I won't hesitate to raise my sword against you, in front of your child or not."

It was silent for a moment, everybody frozen at the words the young hanyou just spat out. The older man tilted his head to the side while Tamotsu fiddled with his scabbard once more, surprised at the fact that somebody had just raised his voice to his father. Nobody _ever_ had done that before, except momma of course. She wasn't afraid of _anything_.

"Well," the man finally said with an amused smirk etched on his face, his cocky personality finally making an appearance. "If that wasn't a declaration, then I don't know what is."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, knowing a headache was developing, while Inuyasha only growled at his grinning older self.

* * *

"There," Kagome smiled and sat back as Tamotsu looked at the book in both awe and bewilderment, "_that _is what present day Japan looks like."

"It's very small?" The little boy looked up in confusion but Kagome only shrugged.

"Well, a lot of wars occurred over the years since it was founded, although they did gain a large amount of land, they also lost quite a bit. Today, though, it has a population of over 120 million people, "Tamotsu's eyes grew wide at what Kagome said and she laughed sweetly. "A lot of people, huh?"

As the two talked to one another, the younger Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, not liking the attention that little brat was getting. He wasn't used to Kagome paying attention to somebody that wasn't him, even if this 'Tamotsu' kid was her… 'child'.

Still, it's not like he could just _walk _over there and _demand _she stop talking to the kid, it would direct too much attention towards him.

_Shit, man. What the _hell _is wrong with me?! Getting jealous of a kid for no apparent reason. _Inuyasha quickly realized what he thought and mentally shook his head. _Wait, no! I'm _not _getting worked up over something this stupid, I'm just watching out for Kagome, yea… because I don't trust the brat, he's with the enemy. _

Finally calming himself down, Inuyasha was seconds away from laughing at himself for being over-dramatic when laughter made his head snap up in bemused curiosity. Tamotsu was now leaning his head on Kagome's shoulder and pointing at the different pictures sprawled across the history book, listening intently to what she said and nodding when she asked if he understood.

The miko looked far too relaxed sitting next to a supposed crazy half-demons son for Inuyasha's liking. He just didn't understand how she could let her guard down, even if he was a mere child.

"Would you calm the hell down? It's not like he'll attack her, he'd rather cut off his own arm before harming his mother." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the older half-demons mocking tone, especially when he once more rubbed in the fact the Kagome was the mother.

"She's not his _mother_," he glared over at the hanyou from the future that was leaning against a rock with crossed arms. The older man only tilted his head slowly and tensed his jaw, golden eyes narrowing as he kept his gaze locked on the oblivious schoolgirl.

"You don't know anything, little hanyou. You are far too naive about this very world you reside in." He finally tore his eyes away and glared at the young hanyou that was sitting at the base of a random tree, tetsusaiga leaning against his leg, an obvious statement that he was still uneasy with the two guest.

"I don't need to know everything, I just need to know enough to get through in life." The young half-demon grumbled out while fiddling with the hilt of his tetsusaiga.

The older man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up but blinked in surprise when seeing both men look in her direction, curiosity etched upon their faces.

"I think you should elaborate more clearly, mother." Tamotsu looked up with a toothy grin, placing the textbook down in favor of watching the humorous display. Kagome didn't try correcting the child, she had been doing so for the past hour and still he would call her 'mother' only moments later.

"Oh, um. Right." She rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously when seeing both pair of golden eyes still locked on her, one with curiosity and the other with, what she could only reason, hatred. "Perhaps we should give you another name," she told the older Inuyasha but quickly continued on when seeing him narrow his eyes, "just for now! Just so we don't get mixed up if we're ever in any danger."

"Ah, but mate. The only danger you should be worried about is me." With that, the older Inuyasha straightened himself off the rock and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, "speaking of which."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his threatening stance and crossed her arms, "I really wouldn't consider you a _danger_, more like an unwelcome interference in my life." She bit her lip when seeing the older man stride towards her, a small smirk once more in place.

Within seconds, Kagome was pulled into a hard chest and was on the other side of the clearing, knowing without a doubt that _her _Inuyasha was once more there for her.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?!" They hanyou growled out into her ear, not taking his eyes off his future self.

"He got me mad, Inuyasha, okay? I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Kagome crossed her arms and glared down at the ground, not entirely confident enough to look up at the crazy older hanyou.

She heard Inuyasha sigh behind her, not yet taking his hands off her waist. "Well just, watch yourself around him, okay? I still haven't figured out just how strong this guy is." With that, Inuyasha released Kagome and walked ahead of her, trying to figure out how to ease the tension within the group.

But Kagome stayed rooted to the spot she was standing on, not entirely sure of herself at that moment. The well was close by, her ticket to home was only a short walk away, but she knew she'd never make it with three half-demons around.

_Is this all just a test? _Kagome frowned and looked over at the older hanyou who was in a deep conversation with Inuyasha, _maybe he's just waiting to see if I'll run off, considering the fact that the well is near our campsite? _

Small tugging at the corner of her uniform skirt had her look down into wide, sun-colored orbs. Smiling, she leaned down and placed her hands on her thighs as the small hanyou cocked his head a bit, his small hands playing with the hilt of his sword by his hip.

"Papa wouldn't hurt you, momma, he only says that to get you angry like always." His innocent smile had Kagome question on whether he was serious or not.

"Angry? Sweetie, in the future, does your father and mother fight a lot?" She felt her chest tighten when seeing the small boy nod his head, eyes still holding a sober look.

"Yeah, they do it a lot, even before I was born." He kicked a nearby rock absentmindedly.

Kagome was seconds away from hugging the poor child, "Tamotsu, I'm very sorry you have to see that. No child should ever witness their parents argue with one another." She patted his petite shoulder reassuringly.

"Argue?" Tamotsu looked up confused for a moment, "papa and you don't fight _each other_, they fight bad _demons _that try to attack the castle." He smiled at Kagome's baffled face before silently walking up to her and hugging her around her waist.

"They don't hate each other?" Kagome felt Tamotsu shake his head against her stomach, "so they actually get along?" Once more, she felt him nod his head a positive against her.

The boy suddenly pulled away and looked up with happy eyes, "but papa said I would be able to fight with him soon since I'm getting older." Kagome bit her lip with worry at this.

"You're a little young still, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"But _moooom-" _

"No buts." Kagome cut him off and heard him sigh as he leaned back in to give her a tight hug.

"Is everything alright, Tamotsu?" Kagome asked worriedly when seeing the small hanyou burrow his head into her stomach more. She slowly placed her hand on his head before running it through his long dark hair.

"No," he said slowly, "I just really miss hugging you, momma, I haven't seen you in a while." He looked up at Kagome's horrified expression, "you always gave me the best hugs whenever I wasn't feeling good."

_What does he mean by _'a while'_? _Kagome shook her head of any unwanted thoughts and focused on the small half-demon in front of her.

Slowly, a small smile made its way onto Kagome's lips as she bent down onto her knees and gave him a tight hug, wanting to cry when hearing him sigh in happiness. "So," she said and pulled away before raising an eyebrow, "you call Inuyasha 'papa' _and _'father'?"

"Well," Tamotsu cracked a cocky smirk and shrugged, "I only say it to get him mad. He doesn't like being called papa, says it makes him sound old."

"When I was younger, I used to call my father that." Kagome grinned at his childlike smile, "yup, he didn't mind though he did say I was getting too old to be calling him that after a while."

"Do you still call him that today?"

"No," Kagome shifted uneasily for a moment, "he… passed away when I was younger." She saw his face fall at the unexpected news. "But he died peacefully in his sleep."

_Oh great, of course _I _have to be the one that talks about death to my future child… _Kagome mentally cursed her future self, not understanding why she never told Tamotsu what happened to her father. Didn't he ever ask?

"Are any of my grandparents alive still, momma?" Kagome wanted to smack her forehead with the next question the young hanyou asked. Great…

"Well, my mother's still alive." Though she didn't elaborate on whether or not she was alive in the _far _future, she still had no idea what year Tamotsu and the older Inuyasha came from.

"How about we, um, go back to the fire. It's getting kind of cold now." Kagome rubbed her arms together to show Tamotsu just how much she meant it. The young hanyou only shrugged and grabbed her by the hand, leading her back towards the Inuyasha's.

"Sure, I guess. Though father is right when saying you humans are weak." He gave a crooked smile over his shoulder, hoping Kagome could tell he was joking.

The young schoolgirl scoffed mockingly and looked away, "I would not be saying anything. If I'm correct, and I know I most certainly am, you only have a small percentage of demon blood in you than human." She smiled at his sudden frown, "so saying humans are weak kind of makes it directed towards you." She patted his head before scratching behind his ears, a telltale sign that she was only kidding.

"Sorry momma, but you're wrong there. I _know _I'm half demon and half human, father already told me." Kagome stopped walking and looked down at the child, startled at what she just heard.

"Tamotsu," the child looked up when hearing his name, "I'm a human. One hundred percent human, no demon whatsoever inside of me." Kagome pointed to herself before glancing over at the Inuyasha's, "your father, though, is only _half _demon and _half _human. So if you think about it, you'd only have about twenty-five percent demon blood inside of you, sweetie." The young miko didn't really know if she was making sense to him, considering the fact that he was still young and she was explaining it in the form of percentages.

"So, you're saying I'm not _really _a demon?" He started pouting with slumped shoulders, his golden eyes growing wide at the mere thought. Kagome quickly waved both hands and kneeled down to stare at him directly.

"No, you're just more human than demon."

"Oh."

Kagome sighed, quite pleased with herself for avoiding such a huge predicament.

"Father! Momma says I'm more human than demon!" Tamotsu glanced over at the older man, who in turn raised an eyebrow and glanced at the miko with a bemused expression. "Is that true father?"

"No, you're half demon and half human. Don't listen to her."

"See, I told you!" Kagome glanced down at the smirking hanyou who was fiddling with the hilt of his sword, again.

"The hell are you guys talking about?" She heard the younger Inuyasha walk over and glance at the both of them.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her abused temple, "long story short: Tamotsu thinks he is half demon half human when, in reality, he is more human than demon." She looked over towards the curious hanyou, "isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Well, yeah." He scratched the back of his head in thought, "that makes sense-"

"In a normal situation," they turned to see the older Inuyasha only inches away from a surprised Kagome. "But miko," he leaned in close to a frightened Kagome, who in turn backed up a bit, "what we had wasn't considered… normal." He smiled at her confused face before, and ignoring her startled gasp, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against him, his height nearly doubling her tiny frame.

Almost immediately, Inuyasha had his tetsusaiga out and was glaring at his older self, not trusting the almost-predatory look he was giving her. Tamotsu, on the other hand, only glanced at the both of them, not concerned in the least.

"Pl-please let go of me," Kagome quietly murmured in fear of her voice giving out, her arms slowly trying to detangle themselves from his body. The man only smirked and roughly pulled her closer, placing his nose on top of her head and slowly breathing in.

The young schoolgirl silently trembled at his actions, fearful at what he could do at any moment.

"Get your damn hands off of her," she heard Inuyasha growl out from behind. Kagome felt the man stiffen for a moment before slowly pulling away to look at her dead on. His grip on her shoulders grew tighter as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, knowing the fuming hanyou could hear as well.

"I apologize for my demon taking away your innocence," his voice held anything but sorrow as he pulled away with a small, cruel smirk, enjoying the horrified expression on the young girls face. Without notice, he roughly pushed her away and into an equally shocked Inuyasha, before walking past them and disappearing into the darkened forest.

The two stood there for some time, not noticing the curious eyes of Tamotsu who witnessed the whole ordeal. "What does he mean by that?" His small voice brought them out of their trance, both looking down at the hanyou simultaneously.

"Um, well…." Kagome's voice quivered from the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her body, though not in a positive way as she would rather want it.

"I'm going to get some firewood," an embarrassed Inuyasha mumbled before taking off in the opposite direction his older self had gone. Kagome barely heard him, instead walking back towards the dying fire and poking it with a stick.

"Well… that just answered my question." She murmured into her palm and stared down at the fire, not noticing she was talking out loud.

Tamotsu chose to keep his mouth shut. That, Kagome was thankful for.

* * *

It wasn't until a half an hour later did Inuyasha, thankfully _her _Inuyasha, had returned from 'collecting firewood'. Though Kagome wasn't all that interested in talking to him, she did notice the lack of wood as he plopped down against a tree, making sure to stay away from her more than usual.

_Great, now we're in the awkward stage_, Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at the stubborn hanyou and instead glanced down at her textbook, trying to catch up on the missing class work she had to do.

Tamotsu, thankfully, had fallen asleep a while ago. The young miko was glad he didn't ask questions about what his father had said, as she was glad he didn't _understand _just _what _he meant also.

She couldn't believe how careless the older man was, saying those kind of things in front of his own _child_, something Kagome was not proud to have witnessed.

_I swear, if Inuyasha _ever _talks like that in front of somebody, may it be a child or not, I'll personally make sure he never has children. _Kagome glared down at the textbook words, not really paying attention to what she was reading.

"Kagome." She looked up when hearing her name, considering the fact that Inuyasha never called her that. She was mostly used to rude nicknames he'd given her, only calling her by her name when he was serious about something. Or when he was feeling guilty, which Kagome could count on one hand how much times she witnessed that.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She looked up from her book and stared at the fire in front of her, not daring herself to look at his judging eyes. Instead, she placed her book down next to her and ran a hand through a sleeping Tamotsu's hair, thinking back to when she did this to Inuyasha whenever he was injured in battle.

"What he said earlier," Inuyasha paused for a moment, "don't listen to that bullshit, the bastard was trying to get you riled up." Finally, did Kagome look up into is honey-color eyes.

"Really, Inuyasha?" Her mouth twisted into a frown, "because the way I see it, he seemed pretty honest in what he was saying."

"Kagome, come on, he doesn't mean it-"

"_Yes_, he does, Inuyasha! He's been terrorizing me and making snide comments from the very moment he got here and _you've _done nothing to stop it!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at this.

"Don't try to turn this on me, I've been trying to keep him away from you since he threatened your life."

"Yeah, and you've been doing a pretty good job of that." Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha seethed in frustration.

"Well maybe if you weren't a lying little bitch, I've would have tried harder!" He gripped his tetsusaiga when feeling his anger seep through, not caring about the hurt look that flashed across Kagome's face.

"What do you mean 'lying'? I've done nothing wrong?" Kagome blinked multiple times in honest confusion, seeing Inuyasha's scowl only deepen.

"Yeah, not _yet_ you haven't. Who knows what you'll do later on, though." He once more paid no heed to her rejected face, which turned into surprise and, finally, realization.

"You're not seriously _believing _what the mirror said, are you?" At his silent response, she knew the answer.

"Inuyasha?" She leaned forward a bit, "don't be like that, we've been through much more than something as stupid as a mere prediction. Why are you suddenly having doubts?"

Again, he didn't answer, instead crossing his arms and glaring at her chestnut eyes. Kagome frowned at his disturbing actions and refrained herself from saying anything hurtful.

"Thanks for trusting me, Inuyasha." She bit out and took some satisfaction when seeing his glare falter, obviously struck by her words.

Inuyasha shuffled a bit, feeling the mirror move from where he placed it in his robe. He mentally cursed himself, regretting being a nosey man and looking farther into the future than necessary. But he had to, that half an hour was the longest and most disturbing time in his life, having to see just what laid ahead of him.

A moment later, Tamotsu stirred and opened his eyes, lifting his head off of Kagome's lap. He stretched his arms out before blinking and looking at his quiet parents.

He decided to keep his mouth shut, for the sake of not prying, and instead asked. "Is there any food?" Kagome plastered on a smile and began rummaging through her backpack, not noticing the two hanyous who were staring at one another intently.

On the outskirts of the camp, a smirk grew on the face of the older Inuyasha, taking satisfaction in witnessing what just happened between the young teens.

"Thus, I begin my countdown." He murmured to himself before turning around and walking back into the forest.

* * *

**I apologize once more for my absence from this story. I know this chapter was not long but I really wanted to get it out quickly, I hope there was a good amount of information in this and if any questions are still unanswered, please let me know!**

**If you still don't understand what Inuyasha meant when talking about how Tamotsu is **_**half **_**demon… well… I'm sorry, but I gave you a fair amount of hints. **

***The quote I used was by Unknown, so I can't give credit where it's needed. But the quotes ****does not ****belong to me***

**Alright guys, this is an ****IMPORTANT**** authors note. After a while of not writing this story, my idea of this story kind of changed when creating this chapter. I need a opinion from all of you on which direction this should head, so please respond. **

**Now should the story stay how the original plotline is with the older Inuyasha still trying to kill Kagome, (don't want to give spoiler alerts away), and the younger Inuyasha and Kagome have to find a way to get the future Inuyasha back to his own time**

**OR…**

**Should they all work together, although I will admit that the older Inuyasha will still have a deep hatred towards Kagome, in finding the man that gave Inuyasha the mirror? **

**Please, please, PLEASE tell me your ideas because I'm truly having the biggest case of writers block as of now. Thank you all for your immense amount of patience, considering I haven't posted a chapter in like… four months…**

**~Reason I chose the name Tamotsu (thank you to Silvermist66 for the idea) = It means protector or defender, something I think is suitable in this case (and in later chapters!). This chapter really focuses on the relationship of Tamotsu and his parents, though you can tell he loves his mother dearly, which is important for future reference. **


End file.
